Fuel systems, such as common rail fuel injection systems, are well known to provide pressurized fuel injection to internal combustion engines. Such fuel injection systems generally include fuel injectors that are coupled to a common rail by high pressure conduits supplying fuel to the fuel injectors. In some examples, pressures in such common rails range between 250 bar and 2200 bar (i.e. between 3,600 psi and 32,000 psi). Fuel injectors applied in such high pressure environments are susceptible to low quality fuel. For example, debris and impurities in the fuel flow may erode one or more sealing surfaces of the fuel injectors, affecting tolerances of injector components, and thus shortening injector life. In some cases, debris and impurities may obstruct or clog the injector nozzle, affect accuracies of fuel injection events, and cause unacceptable injector performance.
United States Publication No. 2009/120869 relates to an edge filter for fitting in a high-pressure conduit of a fuel injection system. The edge filter comprises a filter section formed of inlet channels and outlet channels, separated by ridges having annular grooves. The ridges have a predetermined diameter such that the difference between the predetermined diameter and the conduit diameter defines an annular gap and the width of each annular groove is equal to or greater than the annular gap and less than the depth of each groove.